


Little Big Things

by silly_aussie



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Babyfic, Gen, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silly_aussie/pseuds/silly_aussie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why was everything so much bigger then her?<br/>Post Series 4. technically AU, though you can’t really tell here. ;-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Big Things

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'ed. Prompt from [](http://ahand-to-hold.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://ahand-to-hold.livejournal.com/)**ahand_to_hold** : Ginormous

Abby looked around her cage. Everything was so much bigger than she was. Although the bars didn’t reach the roof, there was no way she could climb over them. Suddenly she felt herself being lifted into the air, and she closed her eyes tight.

 

When she opened them again, she found herself on a ledge. She glanced over, but the drop was so steep it made her head spin. She shuffled back and sighed. And I thought the cage was bad. Well, I’d better find a way home. “Dad would have us home already,” she muttered, “but I seem to be stuck here. Damn”

* * *

The Doctor watched, bemused, as ten-month-old Abagail examined her surroundings. He glanced at Rose, fast asleep, and grinned. Abby caught his attention again, and started telling him about her 'adventure'.


End file.
